fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Acerbus
Acerbus is an Abyss Phosphos that is partnered with Kodo. He was once an evil Bakugan that served as a subordinate of Typhon, but eventually defected and joined Kodo and his team. Information With seven ferocious heads in his Bakugan form, Acerbus spits deadly poisons that not only paralyses but also poisons and badly burns the opponent, eating away at both armour and flesh, leaving them defensless and unable to block his bone crushing attacks. With sharp claws tipped with deadly poison the opponent slowly grows weaker as he circles his enemies, moving in for the kill. He has an extremely brutal fighting style, showing no restraint or mercy towards his opponent. He is usually very arrogant and refuses to lose in battle, doing almost anything to take down the enemy and leave them badly injured or even dead. Personality Acerbus was once cruel and merciless, caring for no one but himself and his own interests. He loved to watch his enemies suffer before taunting them and slowly striking them down. He also had a supposed great respect for Typhon and wanted to be just as powerful as him and to fight as equals. He was shocked when Typhon declared that he couldn't care less about what happened to him and that he was a mere servent in which to do his bidding. This enraged Phosphos and he angrily attacked him, only to be beaten down alongside Artemis, Gelus and Latro, Avis and Glaeba being killed. They soon got up and fled. The other three went their own way and Acerbus eventually found himself in the final confrontation of the Olympian War on New Vestroia. He eventually join Artemis, Latro and Gelus in fighting Typhon but was defeated. When Omega Robotallion confronted Typhon he chose to assist him alongside many other Bakugan. After the war he bonded with Kodo and his Bakugan and joned them. This improved his attitude and he became considerably kinder. Notable Quotes *(To Latro on Delta Scarab) "I do love making arrogant fools look even more ridiculous, don't you agree Latro?" History Background Bakugan: Olympian War Powers and Abilities Special Abilities and Techniques 'Ability Cards' *'Seventh Asteroid:' Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Acerbus and the opponent may not affect any aspects of battle other then G-Power. *'Viper Distort:' Any abilities that Acerbus plays after this ability's activation will have their effect remain in battle even if they are nullified or removed. If the opponent is equal to or higher then their base any ability affects played by Acerbus or his ally Bakugan will have their affect shared with the other members of their team that are on the field. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Core Departure:' Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 300 Gs to Acerbus. Any abilities that can't be nullified or countered are instead replaced with a 200 G-Power reduction form each opponent. *'Quasar Ripper:' Reflects all of the opponents abilities and gates with double their initial effect. If these abilities cannot be reflected 300 Gs is instead transferred from the opponent to Acerbus for each ability that couldn't be reflected or countered. *'Alpha Poison': Doubles the affects of Acerbus' abilities while halving the effects of any opposing abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Searing Poison': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Viper Demolition': The opponent loses 200 Gs for every ability they have played this round, while Acerbus gains the amount they lost. *'Venom Warrior': For every ability the opponent uses on Acerbus half of that ability's effect is placed on them. *'Terminal Army': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent and allows the user to add another Bakugan to the field. This Bakugan may use a single ability. 'Ultimate Ability Card' *'Septagon Malice: '''The opponent loses 300 Gs for every double or triple ability combo they have played this round. If any of these combinations have given them more then 400 Gs at one time, the amount they lose is doubled and Acerbus gains the amount of G-Power they lost. This ability can be played, no matter the conditions of battle and after its initial activation, neither side can use abilities or open their gates for the rest of the round. This ability cannot be countered in any way. Trivia *Part of his species name ''Abyss, can mean a giant chasm but it can also mean Hell. This adds to the fact that he's a Pyrus Bakugan. *He was named after the Latin word for harsh. Gallery Bakugan Acerbus (New Version).png|Acerbus Abyss Phosphos Ball Form.png|Acerbus (ball form) Human Acerbus (Human).jpg|Acerbus in his Human form Category:Bakugan Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Kodo Category:Male Bakugan